The Amazing Kaito Of Justice, Kitty!
by Zane Rocks
Summary: Make way for Cat! When she goes in the battle of life, everyone is willing to help her. One problem is that she can't tell them that she is a thief of justice called Kitty. Will she prevail and win the fight between her and Victor, or will she fail and face the light. Love triangle included.


**Shark Rules: It time for everyone's favorite cat to rise in the spotlight, and please welcome Cat.**

**Cat: Hi everyone!**

**Shark Rules: I've been on a cat fernzy for a week or two and I had this idea for a little and now it is time to let people see it.**

**Cat: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but she does own the Ocs.**

* * *

It was a normal school day for your everyday student Cathy "Cat" Kathrine. She had silver hair at which two parts of her hair lokked like cat ears, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing heartland middle school first year uniform which is white and pink. Everyone around her was talking about Kitty. Kitty was a kaito of justice. She would steal whatever thieves steal and return them to the rightful owners or musem. But chief of the police thinks that she may actually be a theif. He has a theory that she ueses fakes instead of the real-deal items. But everyone that she returned items to always make sure that she did return the real ones after they were returned and they were real they all said. But just in case the police were going to catch her and put her on trial. "Oi Cat!" yelled Yuma.

" Hi Yuma." greeeted Cat.

" Did you hear the latest news about Kitty!" asked Yuma.

" Yeah I did." said Cat.

"Hey Yuma, you're here early today." yelled Caswell. Caswell Alexander Francis was his full name, he had blue hair which was a buzzcut, green eyes, and pale skin. he was the class president in the their class. " Yep and did you here the news about Kitty?" asked Yuma.

" Yeah I did and can't you believe she is still being acussed of real thivery!" said Caswell.

" If you ask me I think that the police should cut her slack for once." said Cat. She know Kitty was a hard working girl trying to keep a secret identity, keep up with school, and be a hero at the same time. She should know because she and Kitty was the same person! It was two years ago when she decided to use her cat like ablites for justice. she choose the name kaito because she was playing thieves at their own game. It was never an easy job to do.

Then the bell rang for first hour. when they went in the classroom their teacher had something to say. " Alright class, I like you to meet a new student, his name is Jason Kings." said Mrs. Heart. Jason had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin that was slightly tanned. "He's cute." thought Cat.

" You can sit right by Cathy.' said Mrs. Heart said. The seat next to Cat was the only empty seat in the whole classroom. Jason walked over to the left of Cat, sat down, and put his bag by his chair. " Alright now for class to begin."

* Later At Night*

It was time again for Kitty to make her move. Kitty had a sleeveless white shirt with pink straps, a white skirt with a gold belt, pink one inch high heels, and a red ribbon with a little bell. She was ready to go to Loraine Main St. There was a big diamond that needed to go where it belongs. She hopped from roof to roof until she was there. There was alot of cops armed and ready to put handcuffs on her. She took a smoker thingy and threw it on the ground. She almost made her way into the building until she was caught in a net. " I caught Kitty!" yelled a happy voice. Then she saw Jason there on the other end of the net, holding it in his hands. "Good work son." said Officer Kings. He was the second in command, and was assigned to catch her. " Good work newbie, but you should have thought about my claws." said Kitty. She cut the net with her sharp claws and made her way to get the diamond. She was trying to fight the police too. She was doing good until she got shot in the left leg. She mumbled curses in pain. She still made it in the building. than the lights came on. " Well,well,well look what the cat dragged in." said a crook. That crook was none other than Victor Crush, her arch nemsis. He had black hair, purple eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes. She caught all the bad guys except him. " It's time you go where you belong, prison!" said Kitty.

" Like in a million years!" said Victor. Than he snapped his fingers, and a bunch of crooks showed up. She tried to fight them as good as she could but it was too hard. She was beat up really bad, she was shot, punched, and kicked. It was almost hopeless until she used a fake bomb. " It's a bomb!" yelled a crook. Everyone except Kitty ducked for cover. She ran out the door and escaped. ' I would have caught him if every time we meet I don't get beat up." thought Kitty. She made it into her mansion, patched herself up, and went to bed.

* The Next Day*

" Whoa Cat, what happened to you!?" asked Yuma.

"You looked like you got ran over by a truck!" said Caswell. Jason nodded in agreement since Caswell stole his sentence by accident. "Well I fell out of tree saving a cat." said Cat. Cat always lied to keep her secert idenity as Kitty a secret. Little did she know was that her greatest adventure as Kitty was about to begin.

* * *

**Shark Rules: What a story!**

**Cat: Why did you shot me!**

**Shark rules: It dangerous being a hero remember.**

**Cat: I going to die.:(**

**Shark Rules: No you won't, and R&R**

**Cat: Yay!**


End file.
